


Picnic in the Sky

by crypticjeggings



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, gay legos?? on my account? yep, sorry I just had to write something???, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: Pixal said she'd prepared a surprise for them, and Nya wasn't expecting such a romantic date.





	Picnic in the Sky

_ Well _ , Nya thought, as she looked over the scene in front of her,  _ this is certainly not what what I expected _ .

There was a blanket laid out on the grass, with several plates and cups organized on it, a candle propped next to it, and a basket of food directly in the center.

And of course, there was Pixal, sitting right in front of one of the plates.

"What is this?" Nya nervously chuckled as she surveyed the scene. 

Pixal gave her a simple smile, her eyes glowing softly. "I organized a picnic for us."

"I can see that," Nya laughed, taking a few steps towards her. "I just don't understand why."

"I wanted to do something special. For us.” There was a short pause, before she continued. “Come sit down!" The android patted the seat in front of her.

Nya's eyes widened a bit, realizing that this was for her. "Oh!" Of course, she had guessed this, but hearing it said out loud was truly something else. She sat down in front of Pixal, feeling her chest slightly tighten as she thought about how amazing it was that someone would make her feel this special. That someone would single her out and do something like this.

"Do you like it?" Pixal asked after a few moments of silence. 

Nya nodded quickly. "Yes! I love it! Thank you." She reached a hand over and placed it on Pixal's, feeling the cold and smooth metal of her hand under Nya's. 

Pixal flashed a glance down at Nya's hand, her cheeks starting to glow pink with a mechanical blush. "I'm glad you liked it. I tried to look through all my databases to find something you'd like, and to try to set it up well."

Nya gave her a soft smile. "I'd love anything you'd do, Pix. You're such a sweet girl, how was I blessed with you?"

Pixal giggled. "Thank you, Nya. You're sweet too. However, I'm not even an actual person, so I especially don't deserve you."

Nya shook her head. "Pix, it really doesn't matter. You have so much personality and you know what? That's what makes you human."

She leaned forwards and brushed Pixal’s grey cheek with her lips, planting a soft kiss on the cold metal. "Thank you for always being there for me. I couldn't have asked for anything better, or anything more."

Pix just stared at her once Nya was sitting normally again, a look of awe on her face, her eyes brightly glowing in the way they usually did when she was feeling a large influx of emotions. "I... thank you too Nya." She smiled, but the look on her face seemed nervous. Nya thought to herself how Pixal probably hadn't expected this praise.

Well, this afternoon was just a flurry of surprises, wasn't it?

Nya shifted in her seat. "So... Food?"

Pixal's eyes went wide, remembering. "Right! I have food for us right here, I had Zane cook us some." She uncovered the basket, and Nya grinned at the sight of the sandwiches, drinks, and desserts. "I would've made some myself, but it seems that robots are not very good at cooking."

"Except for Zane?" Nya joked.

Pixal nodded, and started to take out two of the sandwiches and set them on Nya's plate. "For you," she said quietly, then sat back. "I'm sorry, but I can't really eat. I hope you don't mind me just sitting here and talking with you?"

"I don't mind at all, I love spending time with you!"

Pixal's smiled. "I do too."

Nya picked up one sandwich and took a bite out of it. "Mmm, it's really good!" She grinned.

"Well, Zane is an excellent cook, isn't he?"

Nya laughed, and nodded. "Yep. That much is true." 

They sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds being the faint rustling of leaves and grass, and distant sounds of the city.

_ Actually, the city is very pretty _ , Nya thought as she looked out. Since they were atop a tall grassy hill, New Ninjago City stretched out in front of them, surrounded by fields and grass. In the distance she could make out mountains, and the rice plains she had once lived in.

"This is a very beautiful place," she commented.

Pixal nodded. "I thought you'd like it," she replied, turning her own head to look across the land. Above them was a sky constantly darkening with a sunset, purples and pinks and yellows and oranges stretching out as far as Nya could see.

Nya continued to eat, a soft smile never leaving her face, and her eyes always trained on the girl sitting in front of her with their hands in their lap. The beautiful girl who had organized all this, just for Nya. No one but them would see it, there was no way this could be simply to try and show off their relationship, this was simply a date made out of pure admiration.

Admiration that Nya hoped would soon be undoubtable love.

She continued to think to herself about this, and about how lucky she was to be in a relationship like this. She also continued to watch Pixal sit there, with her silver hair swaying in the wind. 

She finished her sandwich and wiped her hands on a yellow napkin, carefully trying not to touch her own pink dress.

"Do you want dessert?" Pixal asked a moment later, already moving to get out a slice of pie for her. Nya's hand flicked out to stop her, and shook her head.

"Maybe in a few minutes. For now, I just wanna sit with you." 

She stood up and moved a few steps forward, so that when she sat she was sitting next to Pixal, looking out towards the distant desert that was now viewable. She rested her head on Pixal's shoulder, not caring about how her short black hair fell across her face. Pixal moved her hand to rest over Nya's, who's hand was sitting on her leg.

 

Nya turned her head and brushed a kiss against Pixal's cheek, grinning. "Y'know, you really are the best girlfriend, right?"

 

Pixal nodded. "You have made that quite clear, however my data says otherwise. It says that you are the best girlfriend."

 

Nya giggled and squeezed her hand. "Pix, I really really like you."

 

“I think I really really like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few days, because I've been hit with a love for Nyxal lately, AND because I wanted to write something for femslash February.
> 
> Anyways, sorry if this is bad, but if you did enjoy it, feel free to drop a kudos or even a comment!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
